jumanjifandomcom-20200213-history
Hyena
'Hyenas''' are any feliform carnivoran mammals of the family Hyaenidae. With only four extant species, it is the fifth-smallest biological family in the Carnivora, and one of the smallest in the class Mammalia. Despite their low diversity, Hyenas are unique and vital components of most African ecosystems, as well as residing in th world of: "JUMANJI". Characterisitics Hyenas are primarily nocturnal animals but sometimes venture from their lairs in the early-morning hours. With the exception of the highly social spotted Hyena, they are generally not gregarious animals, though they may live in family groups and congregate at kills. Spotted Hyenas may kill as many as 95% of the animals they eat, while striped Hyenas are largely scavengers. Generally, Hyenas are known to drive off larger predators, like Lions, from their kills, despite having a reputation in popular culture for being cowardly. Hyenas are primarily a scavenger race, though it will occasionally attack and kill any defenseless animal it can overcome and will supplement its diet with fruits. The Spotted Hyena, though it also scavenges occasionally, is an active pack hunter of medium to large sized ungulates, which it catches by wearing them down in long chases and dismembering them in a canid-like manner. Perhaps because of their fierce jaws, cunning hunting tactics or nocturnal nature, Hyenas have nefarious reputations. Certain tribes in eastern Africa believe Hyenas are owned and ridden by witches. Though their dental might is a terrifying prospect, spotted Hyenas aren't mindless scavengers. Moreover, the frontal cortex of their brains thought to regulate social intelligence is the largest of the other three species: brown, striped and aardwolf. Teeth & Claws Hyenas have surprisingly more powerful jaws than Lions do. They typically chase prey down until it gets tired, grab hold with their brute strength and bite down on the wind pipe to kill by suffocation. Laughter Spotted Hyenas are often called “Laughing Hyenas” because their giggle vocalization sounds very much like hysterical human laughter. Appearances TV= In the animated series, Hyenas are common predators within the jungles of "JUMANJI", often attacking prey in packs of up to three or more, cutting off escape by cornering them on hilltops or chasing prey up trees. As seen in "No Dice", Hyenas could be scared off by the game's dice due to glowing red when they are brought into the Jumanji realm. It is revealed in Night of the Hunters that Ludwig Von Richtor keeps tamed hyenas on his estate. While most Hyenas are common "JUMANJI" wildlife, there are also some that are creations of Professor Ibsen, who dismisses the living animals as "organic trash" from his own mechanised creations. |-|MB= *'Secret symbol:' Saber *'Number:' 1 In the Milton Bradley board game, Hyenas have their own danger card. Rolling a Saber on the rescue die within 1 second will defeat the Hyena threat. |-|MG= In the Mobile Game, the Hyena appears as a rare class animal card. |-|2019= Hyenas appear in the Mountain Fortress Adventure of the Video Game version of "JUMANJI", as the pets of Jurgen the Brutal, who feeds piece by piece of traitors to his Hyenas if they disappoint him. Zoologist Franklin "Mouse" Finbar was able to identify them, but since it was Milo Walker using his form, he took his time explaining them. |-|Epic Run= Hyenas appear as the main animal hazard of the mobile game Epic Run. They take part in the stampede sections, sometimes carrying Gold bags, and can be jumped over or dodged to avoid their deadly bite. Category:Jumanji animals